feral_heartfandomcom-20200213-history
Object Maker
Note: A fix of the one in documentation, more will be added. The Object Maker is for arranging meshes. It gives you the possibility to add your own meshes, scale them and add CollBoxes/CollSpheres or WaterBoxes/Waterspheres. Getting Started To add your own Mesh into the Game, you have to paste your Mesh-File, your Material-File and your Textyoure-File into the worldObjects-Folder, or into the Mapfolder of your already existing map. (requires that you have saved a new map in mapmaker first) Release > Media > objects You can also put the Mesh into your Map-Folder. That is highly recommended when doing a Mesh for custom Maps. Please note, that the Game should be closed before adding the Files. Making a object To use the Object Maker, start the Game, click on Settings, then on Object Maker. At first a new Screen will show up. The first Tab is "Object" To add your own Mesh, you won't need that really, except if you want to test your arranged Meshes and see how they would look in the Game. Then click on "Test" and you will be at the scene with a Lion to Test the Meshes. Now to add your own/new Mesh. Click on "Mesh". Then you will have a new tab. In the Line "Mesh" you write the exact name of your Mesh. Dont forget to write every time the .mesh behind it. Under that you will insert the Material. It has to be exact named too. If you wrote anything wrong, your Mesh won't be found, or it will be show up pure white. The easiest thing is just to insert the meshname.mesh and then click "add new", it will automatically set the material to the mesh. Have you wrote everything right, then click on "Add New". your Mesh will show up. Do you want to edit the look of your mesh, like adding a new texture, then simply open the material file of the mesh, add a new material, save it, go to object maker, load the mesh, delete the original material name, replace it with your new material name and click on "update. Example: stone.mesh -> stone.mesh stoneMat -> stone2Mat It can be named every way, Stone, Stone2, StoneMat2 etc. pp. Next things is to adjust your Mesh, if that is desired or needed. With "Scale" you can change the Mesh. First and third will make your Mesh be grow in width. The middle one will let it grow up high. With "Position" you can change the position of your Mesh. That is useful if u add more Meshes. U can add more than just one Mesh into the scene. If you already have a Mesh in your scene, then click "Add New" to get a second Mesh (it even can be a new Mesh out of your File, u could add a Tree) or if u want your current Mesh twice then just click "Clone". your Mesh will appear at the very same place and in the very same scale as your current Mesh (except if u add different Mesh). you can arrange the Meshes now with the "Position". They will move your Mesh to the left, right or get it into the Ground or up in the Sky. If you press SHIFT or CTRL can make your Scale- or Position-Number exalt/smite faster/slower, ALT makes it even faster.. With the Tab you can switch between the Meshes, you can also just click on them. With "Delete" you can delete the chosen Mesh. With "Hide" you can hide an chosen Mesh. It is possible to use that on more tan one Mesh at the same time. With "Show All" you can get all your Meshes show up again. Watch out to not click Reset in accident. It will reset all your settings on the chosen Mesh. If you want to add a collision on your Mesh, then click on the tab "Collision". There you can see the Collision Type. First 2 ones are standable, the last 2 ones are swimmable. Boxes are.. well.. Boxes and Spheres are Balls. The Option in here work the same as in the "Mesh"-tab. If u want to test your Collisions, then you can choose in "Object" if you want to see the Collisions in the Test mode or not. Just make a click in the box for "Show Collisions". You can also use the "Mesh-Collision" in the Mesh tab, it will add a collision to the whole mesh, aka make it solid. Better test it then before placing it ingame, some meshes aren't good to use the mesh-coll. Have you settled all your desired Meshes and Collisions? Good. Now you want to save them to get them In game! Click on "Object". Now you can give your arrangement a own Name. I gave a stone, as example, the name "Brownstone". The Group is where it will be saved. For own Meshes, which wouldn't be official ingame, you should make an own one. Just write in the Group line the name you want for,If you name your Group another way, the Object Maker will create a new File automatically in the Objects Folder. You can use every name for it, just be syoure that name don't already exists. Its the easiest way to name the object group like the map you are planning on, cause you can move that object list later into your map-folder. Have filled out the Name and Group? Okay. Now click on Save. DONE! If you want to continue with a new Mesh, then click clear and u will start with a new scene. If you want to work on an existing Mesh then choose the Group, a List will appear (Object) and shows up the Meshes which are in the Group. Click the Mesh your want to work on and then click "Load". Your chosen Meshes will appear and u can start/continue to work on them. Adding Particles and Billboards work the same. Except that you cant scale Particles. Just click on "Effect Maker" and you will come to the Effect Maker Screen. To add a Billboard, write in the Billboard.material-Name, to insert a Particle, write the Particle's name in it. To save a Particle or Billboard, go back to the Object Maker (Button is on Billboard Screen) and save it like a normal Object, or add other Meshes. Music in the Object Maker? Yes, that works. Just add a mesh to the scene, arrange it how you like it and go back to the Object-tab. BEFORE you save, there is a line with "Sound" at the bottom. Write the EXACT name of you soundfile in it. FeralHeart is supporting WAV and MP3. Example: Music.mp3 or Music.wav Category:Feral Heart Category:FH+